falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
ARADESH.MSG
{100}{}{You see Aradesh.} {101}{Ara_1g}{Greetings, wanderer. Please do not be offended if the gentlefolk about seem rude. As Dharma said, 'Tough times tan the human hide.' Your business in Shady Sands might be?} {102}{Ara_1n}{Greetings. Your business in Shady Sands might be?} {103}{Ara_1b}{We don't take to strangers much. Your business in Shady Sands?} {104}{}{I'm from a small village west of here. I'm just exploring and mean you no harm.} {105}{}{What's it to you?} {106}{}{My reasons are mine to keep.} {107}{}{I'm from a Vault to the west. My people are dying of thirst and I need to find a water purifier chip for them to survive.} {108}{}{I'm saving an entire people from destruction!} {109}{}{Shady Sands? Whoops, I'm lost! I'll just be going now.} {110}{}{Hunh?} {111}{Ara_2}{I know of no village to the west.} {112}{}{Have you been through the mountains west of here?} {113}{}{So?} {114}{}{Are you saying you know every location from here to the ocean?} {115}{}{I'm sure you've been many places, but you must have missed my tiny village.} {116}{Ara_3}{Ah well, to my regret, I have not. Which begs the question, how did you make that passage?} {117}{}{It was pretty tough, but I made it.} {118}{}{What's it to you?} {119}{}{Look, all I wanted was a few supplies and things, but I will gladly go elsewhere.} {120}{}{I don't need to answer you.} {121}{Ara_4}{Yes, hmmm, yes, yes. yes. I shall believe you...for now. But we do not trust easily, especially those who might be dangerous. Know that Seth and I will be watching you.} {122}{Ara_5}{It is my town, wanderer. You must answer my questions or leave. This is not a matter of choice.} {123}{}{I don't have to tell you anything.} {124}{}{I mean you no harm, really.} {125}{}{Don't worry, I'm leaving.} {126}{Ara_6}{You are quite insolent. I believe you should leave. Do not return. You will not be welcome.} {127}{Ara_7}{So be it, wanderer. Seth will show you out.} {128}{Ara_8}{You must think me quite gullible, wanderer. You conquered the mountains by yourself?} {129}{}{Doesn't matter how I think. It's true I came from the mountains.} {130}{}{No, just stupid.} {131}{Ara_9}{As Dharma said, 'Caution is life in troubled times.' Your origin is not the issue. Your intent is.} {132}{}{Okay.} {133}{Ara_9A}{I will let you pass, but know this: Seth and I will watch you very, very closely. Do not even consider bringing trouble here.} {134}{Ara_10}{And keep them you may. But this is not a city of open hospitality. If you desire that, go to Junktown. You may enter, but know we have our eyes on you.} {135}{Ara_11}{A Vault. How shall I trust you, wanderer, when you are not honest with me?} {136}{}{No, honestly, I come from a Vault!} {137}{}{The Vault is . . . the name of my village.} {138}{}{You're right, I was lying.} {139}{Ara_12}{Hmmm, yes, yes, yes. Then tell me of this Vault.} {140}{}{Well . . . the Vault is actually the name of my town. We name it that because it's in between two big cliffs.} {141}{}{It's a big place built into a mountain far to the west. My people have been there for the last 80 years.} {142}{}{Why do you want to know?} {143}{Ara_13}{Wanderer, I shall believe you . . . for now. You may enter Shady Sands, but be warned your every move will be watched.} {144}{Ara_14}{I will not be lied to, wanderer.} {145}{}{I don't have to tell you anything.} {146}{}{I mean you no harm, really.} {147}{}{Don't worry, I'm leaving.} {148}{Ara_15}{Hmmm. You may enter. But stay out of trouble.} {149}{}{What can you tell me about the other towns around here?} {150}{}{What's going on around here?} {151}{}{Thanks. Bye.} {152}{Ara_17}{Greetings again, young wanderer. I hope your stay here has been pleasant.} {153}{}{It's been great. Can I ask you some questions?} {154}{}{It has. I gotta run though.} {155}{}{If you like sewers.} {156}{}{Nuh-huh.} {157}{Ara_18n}{Greetings. What may I help you with this fine day?} {158}{Ara_18b}{Is there something you want?} {159}{}{Can you tell me about Shady Sands?} {160}{}{I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?} {161}{}{Nothing, really, I was just leaving.} {162}{}{Nuh-uh.} {163}{Ara_19}{Certainly. What do you wish to know?} {164}{Ara_19b}{You may ask, but please hurry. There are more important uses for my time.} {165}{}{What can you tell me about the other towns around here?} {166}{}{What's going on around here?} {167}{}{Thanks. Bye.} {168}{Ara_20g}{Ah. Happy journeys, wanderer.} {169}{Ara_20n}{Goodbye.} {170}{Ara_20b}{I certainly hope so.} {171}{Ara_21}{Dharma said, 'A man and his wayward tongue are soon parted.' Come back when you have learned some manners.} {172}{Ara_22}{That is quite enough, wanderer. Seth will show you out of the city. Do not return. Your welcome will not be pleasant.} {173}{Ara_23g}{Shady Sands is much like a family, one that keeps to itself.} {174}{Ara_23b}{We are a very protective community. As Dharma said, 'Many sticks can be broken. A bundle cannot.'} {175}{}{What kind of things do you have around here?} {176}{}{Interesting. Are there any other cities around here?} {177}{}{How cute. Well, I better be going.} {178}{Ara_24}{The Gardens are on the south side. The Brahma Pens are north, although the smell is, I fear, quite intense this time of year.} {179}{}{Anything else?} {180}{Ara_24a}{We are small and self sufficient so there is little else to tell.} {181}{}{Thanks. Can I ask you a few more questions?} {182}{}{Thanks. Bye.} {183}{Ara_24b}{It is a small place. You have feet.} {184}{}{Thanks. Can I ask you a few more questions?} {185}{Ara_25b}{Dharma said, 'Heed not the call of the wolf when the fox is raiding the hen house.'} {186}{Ara_25g}{Junktown lies south of here, though there is little in the way of visitation. From stories, I'm certain there are cities south of that.} {187}{}{Thanks. I . . . Can I ask you a few more questions?} {188}{Ara_26}{It is a quiet time, thankfully.} {189}{}{Sounds . . . boring} {190}{}{Well, then, can I ask you a few more questions?} {191}{}{Good. Hopefully it will stay that way for a while.} {192}{Ara_27}{Yes. We like it that way.} {193}{}{What can you tell me about the other towns around here?} {194}{}{What's going on around here?} {195}{}{Thanks. Bye.} {196}{Ara_28}{Oh my yes. Great packs of Rad Scorpions are killing our herds. We don't know where they're from, and no matter how many we kill, there's always more!} {197}{}{Go on.} {198}{Ara_28a}{And now the monsters are attacking my people! Razlo is trying to find a cure for their poison, but I'm not sure how it goes.} {199}{}{Well, I'll help you get rid of these things!} {200}{}{I can help you for a price.} {201}{}{That's terrible. Can I ask you a few more questions?} {202}{Ara_29}{Ummm, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Please talk to Razlo. He possesses far more information on these creatures than I.} {203}{Ara_30}{As Dharma said, 'Those who tend their own flock, know the shepherd.'} {204}{}{I know it's hard for you to trust, but I would like to help.} {205}{}{Your choice. Can I ask you some more questions?} {206}{Ara_30a}{Please hurry and rid us of those Rad Scorpions!} {207}{Ara_31}{Things are much more settled now. Razlo has been working on a cure for Rad Scorpion poison, and with that, we should be able to fight what's left of them.} {208}{}{It was nothing. Can I ask you some more questions?} {209}{}{You don't need to worry anymore. I destroyed the Nest.} {210}{Ara_32}{You are truly a hero! Know that the people of Shady Sands are most grateful.} {211}{}{Thanks. Can I ask you a few more questions, though?} {212}{}{Thanks. Bye!} {213}{Ara_33}{If you can understand me, please try to find my daughter.} {214}{Ara_35}{Since you brought my Tandi back to me, things are quite fine. My eternal gratitude to you, wanderer.} {215}{}{What can you tell me about the other towns around here?} {216}{}{What's going on around here?} {217}{}{Thanks. Bye.} {218}{Ara_36}{Yes, yes. Umm. Have a good stay.} {219}{Ara_37}{Ahh, wanderer. How goes the search for my daughter?} {220}{}{Sorry, but I haven't found her. I will, though.} {221}{}{I'm sorry, but she is dead.} {222}{}{Duh-nada.} {223}{}{Sorry, but I haven't found her. I will, though.} {224}{}{Slow, but I am making some progress. Can I ask you a few more questions?} {225}{}{Guunngggg!} {226}{Ara_37a}{Thank you for trying. Please leave me to my grief.} {227}{Ara_38}{May my thoughts be wings to your feet. Please hurry.} {228}{Ara_39}{Thank goodness you came! I am in desperate need of assistance. My daughter, Tandi, is missing. I do not know what to do!} {229}{}{Have you tried to save her?} {230}{}{Uhh?} {231}{Ara_39a}{My people are not skilled in this. Already three patrols have gone out to look, but none returned. Will you help me?} {232}{}{Okay. Who could have taken her?} {233}{}{I'll do it . . . for a fee.} {234}{}{I am sorry, but I have other things I have to do.} {235}{Ara_40}{Seth and I believe one of the raider clans is responsible - retribution for our resistance to them. Take this spear. It was found where my daughter was last seen.} {236}{}{Okay, I'll check it out.} {237}{Ara_40A}{Please, talk to Seth. He knows much about these raiders. And God speed, wanderer.} {238}{Ara_41}{Of course, I will reward you. Bring her and you will receive 500 in Hub Script. Will you help me?} {239}{}{Okay. Who could have taken her?} {240}{}{Ah . . . no thanks. I got other stuff I gotta take care of.} {241}{Ara_42}{As Dharma said, 'While you are out hunting the wolves, do not bring the lion to your den.' If you will not help, you must leave here.} {242}{Ara_43}{I will be forever in your debt for your courage and bravery, wanderer. Here is your reward.} {243}{}{Thanks. Can I ask you a few more questions, first?} {244}{}{Thanks.} {245}{Ara_44}{Until we meet again, my friend. May the water you find in the desert not shine at you in the dark.} {246}{Ara_45}{What are you doing? Put that back at once!} {247}{Ara_46}{That is not yours. Please do not take it.} {248}{Ara_47}{Stop that at once!} {249}{Ara_48}{What are you doing here? I am resting, come back in the morning!} {250}{Ara_49}{I am he. I lead this humble town of Shady Sands.} {251}{Ara_49A}{Dharma was a great, religious man. You would do well to listen closely to his sayings.} {252}{Ara_50}{She is my daughter. It is she that makes this hard life worth living.} {253}{Ara_51}{Hmm, yes, yes. Razlo is our doctor. If it ails you, he can heal it. I would wager he is just a little north of here at this moment.} {254}{Ara_52}{A fine young man, Seth. Captain of our guards. He is likely to be at the Guard House. } {255}{Ara_53}{A wonderful woman. She just celebrated her sixtieth birthday! She spends much time with Razlo, talking his ear off with her veritable treasure trove of stories.} {256}{Ara_54}{Ummm, um, um. Very bad. There are two bands of raiders that we know of. They call themselves the Vipers and the Khans.} {257}{Ara_55}{Be very careful with such as these. Raiders who are fanatically religious can be quite dangerous. No one here knows of their base.} {258}{Ara_56}{Umm, yes, yes. The Khans are nastier then the Vipers, let me tell you. These barbarians attack from the southeast.} {259}{Ara_57}{Mean creatures, they are. Be careful of their tail. Their poison can be lethal if not looked after.} {260}{Ara_58}{Yes, yes. yes. It is a rumor of a monster created during the War.} {262}{Ara_60}{Junktown is south or here. Their merchants occasionally come to trade, but not often.} {263}{Ara_61}{The Vipers and Khans both use spears. We know this from their attacks.} {264}{Ara_62}{You will find it at the front of town. Seth will likely be there.} {265}{Ara_63}{No one knows for certain, but the packs seem to be coming from the northeast.} {266}{Ara_64}{I don't know.} {267}{Ara_65}{I can't really say I have heard of that.} {268}{Ara_66}{Hm, no. No, I have not heard of that.} {269}{Ara_67}{As I said . . .} {270}{Ara_68}{Like I mentioned earlier . . .} {271}{Ara_69}{Like I said . . .} {272}{Ara_70}{As I had told you before . . .} {273}{Ara_71}{I shall not repeat myself so often as to make myself sound stupid. Please listen next time.} {274}{Ara_72}{I will not stand here like a sputtering candle simply because you cannot listen.} {275}{Ara_73}{Go talk to Seth about that. He'll know more than I.} {276}{}{} {277}{}{I will not waste my time on treacherous outsiders.} # tell me about generic responses {980}{Ara_64}{I don't know.} {981}{Ara_65}{I can't really say I have heard of that.} {982}{Ara_66}{Hm, no. No, I have not heard of that.} {1000}{}{Aradesh} {1001}{}{Dharma} {1002}{}{Tandi} {1003}{}{Razlo} {1004}{}{Raiders} {1005}{}{Vipers} {1006}{}{Khans} {1007}{}{Scorpions} {1008}{}{Claw} {1009}{}{Junktown} {1010}{}{Spear} {1011}{}{Station} {1012}{}{Lair} {1013}{}{Scorpion} {1014}{}{Tower} {1015}{}{Seth} {1100}{Ara_49}{I am he. I lead this humble town of Shady Sands.} {1101}{Ara_49A}{Dharma was a great, religious man. You would do well to listen closely to his sayings.} {1102}{Ara_50}{She is my daughter. It is she that makes this hard life worth living.} {1103}{Ara_51}{Hmm, yes, yes. Razlo is our doctor. If it ails you, he can heal it. I would wager he is just a little north of here at this moment.} {1104}{Ara_54}{Ummm, um, um. Very bad. There are two bands of raiders that we know of. They call themselves the Vipers and the Khans.} {1105}{Ara_55}{Be very careful with such as these. Raiders who are fanatically religious can be quite dangerous. No one here knows of their base.} {1106}{Ara_56}{Umm, yes, yes. The Khans are nastier then the Vipers, let me tell you. These barbarians attack from the southeast.} {1107}{Ara_57}{Mean creatures, they are. Be careful of their tail. Their poison can be lethal if not looked after.} {1108}{Ara_58}{Yes, yes. yes. It is a rumor of a monster created during the War.} {1109}{Ara_60}{Junktown is south of here. Their merchants occasionally come to trade, but not often.} {1110}{Ara_61}{The Vipers and Khans both use spears. We know this from their attacks.} {1111}{Ara_62}{You will find it at the front of town. Seth will likely be there.} {1112}{Ara_63}{No one knows for certain, but the packs seem to be coming from the northeast.} {1113}{Ara_57}{Mean creatures, they are. Be careful of their tail. Their poison can be lethal if not looked after.} {1114}{Ara_62}{You will find it at the front of town. Seth will likely be there.} {1115}{Ara_52}{A fine young man, Seth. Captain of our guards. He is likely to be at the Guard House. } de:ARADESH.MSG en:ARADESH.MSG pl:ARADESH.MSG pt:ARADESH.MSG ru:ARADESH.MSG uk:ARADESH.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok